The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. All subscribers, however, may not wish to receive alerts pertaining to all type of alerts. For example, a subscriber may wish to receive, or not receive, all types of alerts during specific time periods, such as receive alerts during the day, and not receive alerts between 10 PM and 8 AM. As another example, a subscriber may wish to receive particular types of alerts during specific time periods, such as receive alerts for weather events (e.g., tornadoes) at any time, and receive AMBER alerts only between 8 AM and 10 PM. As yet another example, a subscriber may wish to receive all alerts issued by the President of the United States or any message issued by a government agency (e.g., State Governor) at any time, but receive alerts about weather or geological events (e.g., earthquakes) only between the hours of 8 AM and 10 PM. Further, the subscriber may wish to be notified of the weather event only if the weather event is classified as having a severity of moderate or higher, otherwise save the indication of the weather event for subsequent review by the subscriber.